


All that Glitters

by kellyn1604



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Smut, Stalking, bit of a size kink, non-violent non-con/dub-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 00:57:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20001343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kellyn1604/pseuds/kellyn1604
Summary: Summary- You finally meet the man of your dreams. But nothing is as it seems.Word Count- 4.5 kWarnings- Stalking, non-con/dub-con, explicit smut, a bit of a size kink





	All that Glitters

**Author's Note:**

> This is a follow-up fic to my one-shot Somebody to Love featuring Stucky x Reader.

Sitting on a park bench, you stared the unfolded map in front of you, turning it this way and that, not sure which way you were facing or where exactly your location actually was.

“How did people live this way?” you muttered, trying to orient yourself.

A shadow fell over the map, blocking the sun. “Need any help?” A man stood over you in a tight grey t-shirt and navy track pants clinging to his muscled physique.

You were staring, you could feel it but were helpless against the man standing before you. Steve Rogers, Captain America himself, was actually speaking to you.

“Sorry to bother you. You looked lost.” He turned to leave.

“No, wait!” you called out to him. “I am. Lost that is. I can’t make heads or tails out of this thing.”

He smiled and sat down next to you. “You know, most young people nowadays use their phones for this sort of thing.”

Fishing around in your purse, you pulled out your phone, shattered screen and all. “I can still make calls using voice command, but it’s pretty much worthless for anything else.”

“Ah, I see. You could hail a cab,” he suggested.

“I’m trying to save money for a new phone. I figure I’ve got two legs might as well make use of them.”

He nodded. “And where were your legs going to carry you?”

“There’s a museum somewhere around here. I heard it’s really good, and I’ve been dying to see it since I moved here.” You lifted the map once more, squinting at lines and tiny lettering.

“Well since you’re holding that map upside down, there’s really only one thing to do. I’m going to have to take you there myself.” He placed his hand on his knees, pushing himself up off the bench.

“Oh no. I couldn’t possibly—that’s really nice—you don’t have to—” you sputtered in protest and disbelief.

“It’s no problem. Really. I’ve been wanting to see that museum too. This gives me the perfect excuse. You don’t mind if we stop by my place first so I can change?”

“Oh, um…” You struggled to refold the map, searching for something to say.

He took the map you battled and folded it with ease. “I’m just a few blocks from here then we can hoof it to the museum.” He handed you the map and smiled, easing the conflict that tumbled in your stomach.

“Ok. Sure.” Oh my god. You were going to Captain America’s apartment. All the life in the big city talks your friends had given you had not prepared you for this.

The walk took about 10 minutes which seemed to fly by as he asked you questions about where you grew up and why you moved.

Thankful you had chosen flats today, your legs stretched to try to keep up with his long strides. “I knew I wasn’t going to find what I wanted back home.”

He stopped and turned to look at you. “And what was that?”

“Same thing everyone wants, I guess.” You shrugged. “Good job, life, love, the usual…”

“You think you’ll find those here?” His blues eyes bore into you as if he could see past the person you presented to the world, to the real you. The you no one else knew.

Unnerved, you broke eye contact, staring at the crack in the sidewalk. “Maybe. There are definitely more options here.” But more options also meant more things you couldn’t have. You’d never find someone like him back home.

You arrived in front of a tall building, the kind of building you could never afford. The doorman held open the door and nodded to Steve. You felt like you were walking into a four-star hotel. The lobby had a beautiful sitting area on either side of a tiled path that led to a desk with an attendant and security standing behind it. You immediately felt out of place and underdressed even in your cutest dress and cardigan. 

Steve strode towards the elevator, but stopped, noticing you were no longer following him. “I think—um—I’m going to just wait down here.” You took a deep breath, wishing your nerves would calm down. He had to think you were crazy or boring or maybe just annoying. And now, the poor guy was going to feel stuck with you all day.

He reached you in two steps. His fingers grazed your chin lifting your face to meet his. “Good girl. I’d be worried if you came up to a stranger’s apartment.”

Heat seared your cheeks as your stomach fluttered. _Good girl._ You pressed your thighs together trying to ignore the warmth and wetness that pooled in your panties. You could die happy. Nothing would ever be greater than the moment Steve Rogers called you a good girl. At that moment, you knew what you would be thinking about tonight, alone with your hand between your legs. 

He winked and smiled before turning to the elevators. Watching him walk away was not helping your current situation.

The museum took most of the afternoon. The exhibits were interesting, but what fascinated you more was the man next to you. His perspective and insight added a level of meaning to the object behind glass that a placard description never could. You wanted to pout when the tour back in time ended but was saved from your own melancholy when Steve suggested dinner.

It was amazing how easily the conversation flowed. You hadn’t spoken this much to anyone since you moved. Not even co-workers you saw every day. The only person you spoke to regularly was your best friend back home. You called or texted her every night to let her know you were safe and okay. You couldn’t wait to talk to her tonight.

Dessert was finished. And the buzz from sugar and wine was starting to wear off as you realized it was finally time for the night to end. The check was delivered. You reached for your purse, knowing this bill was going to set you back a pretty penny but it was so worth it.

Steve put up a hand as you reached for your wallet. “I know it’s old fashioned, but I still believe the gentleman should pay on the first date.”

Your heart stopped. _Date?_ You had been on a date all evening without even knowing it. A date with Steve Rogers.

Leaving the restaurant, he offered you his arm. Linking your arm with his, you walked not really knowing where you were being led but grateful for the extra time with him before you made your way home on the subway or cab if it got really late. He was so much more perfect than you ever dreamt and more real than you ever expected. You wanted to believe he would ask to see you again but couldn’t for the life of you see why he would. He could have any girl he wanted.

His footsteps stopped. “Well, this is me.” He pivoted, taking your hands in his. His thumbs brushed your knuckles.

You hadn’t even realized which direction you had been traveling. “Oh, ok. Um, well then I guess this is goodnight?”

“You could come up to my place if you aren’t ready to go home yet.”

A smile tugs at the corner of your mouth. “I thought you were old-fashioned?”

“Some modern practices, especially when it comes to dating, have greatly improved. I try to adapt where I can.” He laughed, pulling you lose. His hand cupped the side of your face, tilting your head up, as he leaned in and pressed his lips to yours. “Come up with me,” he whispered.

You nodded your head, his arm wrapped around you and shepherded you into the building. The elevator ride was excruciating. The looks he gave you made you feel like your legs were going to give out on you any moment.

As soon as you crossed the threshold of his penthouse, he was on you. You moved as a tangle of limbs, tugging clothes, discarding them in a trail behind you until you found yourself completely bared before him, laying on his bed. Heat spread throughout your body, your hands no longer sure what to do.

Laying on his side facing you, he stroked your arm. “You’re nervous?”

Nodding you answered, “I’ve never done this before…” Your words trailed off and you squeezed your eyes shut afraid to see the disappointment or worse, disgust in his eyes.

His seemed to clear his throat. “You mean you’ve never been with someone on the first date?” he asked.

“Never been with someone at all.” Your heart sank as he rolled away from you onto his back.

He stared at the ceiling. “Oh.” His fingers ran through his golden hair.

“Are you mad?” Your lip quivered. Your stomach was in knots.

Steve pulled you close, wrapping his arm around you. “Of course, not, sweetheart. I’m glad you told me. We’ll just have to slow things down if this is what you really want.”

“It is.” Your voice was not one you recognized, heated and husky. 

His hands came to rest on your neck, cradling your face. His kiss, a slow deep exploration. His hands traveled down your body, while yours rested against his abdomen then moved up over his chest, finally entwining around his neck. You pressed against him, soft curves and hard muscles. He lifted your leg over his hip, his erection evident between you. Bodies rocking, heat building between you. Whimpering as Steve broke the kiss, your body still rubbing against him.

He stilled your hips, his voice gravelly as he said, “If we don’t slow down, I’m going to end up taking you right now.”

“Is that so bad?” You pressed light kisses against his neck. You could feel a rumbling growl against your lips as he seemed to battle himself.

“Sweetheart, I am trying to be a gentleman and you’re making it very difficult. Let me take care of you this time.”

“This time?” you whispered.

“You don’t think I’m letting you go after tonight? Do you?” He rolled you on to your back, pinning your hands over your head. His teeth grazed your skin as he nipped and sucked at your racing pulse. Never leaving a mark, but you knew you would feel his touch forever. He worked his way down your body, taking your nipples between lips until they were hard tight points.

You closed your eyes, as he settled between your legs, spreading them wide, unsure you could handle the sight of his face framed with your thighs. His tongue traced along your lips, spreading them, licking between your delicate folds. You gripped quilted bedspread, digging your fingers into the cloth as he slipped one finger in your pussy. His finger moved in time with his tongue in long languid strokes. The noises you heard could not be issuing from your lips even though you felt them straining your throat. His mouth centered its focus on your clit and another finger joined the first. Your hips rolled, chasing the new sensations you felt building inside you. Your toes curled; his hands gripped your hips pressing them into the mattress, grounding you, as your back arched. The scream you wanted to release stuck in your throat, all the muscles tightening and throbbing at once.

Steve rose to his knees as your lungs struggled for air. He slid his dick along your slit, coating himself with your wetness. His head lined up with your entrance. Moaning, he pushed slowly inside you, giving you time to stretch and adjust to his size, while you waited for the pain that never came.

“God, you’re so tight,” he rasped. Slow, shallow thrusts deep within you were heightened by the circular motions of his thumb on your clit. You felt another orgasm building, your body overstimulated and sensitive. “So beautiful. I want to feel you come around me.”

His pulled out and thrust into the hilt, your body rocking with every snap of his hip. Arms stretching upwards, you braced yourself against the headboard as a second orgasm exploded. Hair was sticking to the sweat on your brow. His hands came to rest on either side of your head as he loomed over you. His pace quickened; body pressed against yours. Each thrust more demanding than the last until his body shook within you and all around you. Warm breath from a guttural moan teased your neck as collapsed on top of you. Rolling you over to your sides, the gentle stroke of his fingers on your spine lulling you to sleep.

A voice woke you sometime later, fear taking over as your eyes adjusted to the dimly lit foreign room before you recognized Steve talking in the next room. Lifting up on your elbows, you strained to hear as much as you could.

“I’m telling you, Buck. It’s fate. I’d seen her before, even bumped into her on the street. I didn’t think I’d see her again and there she was; a lost little lamb on the park bench. She’s the one. Yeah—Right—Yeah, start getting things ready. I’ll see you in a few days. Thanks.”

The one? Unable to suppress a smile, you buried your face in the pillow and struggled to will yourself to back to sleep to dream of your future with Steve.

________________________________________________________________

Steve hung up the phone. He had plans to put into action. It was a miracle he had seen you again. You were exactly what he wanted. What he needed. Sweet. Innocent. And soon you would be perfect. The ideal housewife to cook and clean for him. To love and support him when he woke up in cold sweats, remembering things he longed to forget. Assuaging his guilt when tough choices had to be made. And pleasing him. Pleasure had always been something that Steve had withheld from himself. There was always a reason not to. Always something more important to consider. Now he’d have his fill and make sure you’d had yours too.

He’d had no idea how lonely he was until Bucky had found someone. Seeing his partner in solitude so happy, so loved had been an eye-opening experience in more ways than one. Opened his eyes to the possibility of having the kind of life he had envisioned for himself before the war.

Following the trail of clothes, he picked up your dress, undergarments, and cardigan and threw them in a bag that he threw down the trash chute in the hallway. He found your purse thrown haphazardly on the floor by the front door. Reaching inside, he pulled out your wallet and phone. He squeezed the maimed phone until he heard the inner workings crack to match it’s exterior. A press of his thumb on the button confirmed the phone was dead. The wallet he locked in his safe hidden inside a closet before climbing back into bed. You wouldn’t need those anymore. He would provide everything you needed and be your everything.

_________________________________________________________

The sun shone through the blinds in the bedroom, horizontal lines painted across your eyes. Sitting, you pulled the blankets, tucking them under your arms. The room was clean and sparsely decorated. The furniture was handsome, but everything seemed utilitarian. Almost like a hotel room. No personal affects were scattered about. Just a book on the night stand and some generic artwork on the walls.

Steve walked in smiling holding two cups of coffee. “Good morning. I wasn’t sure how you took your coffee. Hope sugar and milk are good.” Sitting on the mattress, he held out a black mug.

“That’s fine.” You took the hot mug from his hands. Taking a sip, you fought the urge to pucker your lips. He must have added 6 sugars, you could practically feel coffee jump-starting your brain. “It’s good, thanks. Um—do you know where my clothes are?”

He shifted on the mattress. “I sent them to the cleaners. I hope that’s alright.”

You stared at the coffee. “Oh—hmm…” _What do I do? Do I walk around naked? I don’t think I can do that. Do I wrap the sheet around me? Then I’d mess up his bed._ Having never been in a morning-after situation, panic began to set in.

“Let me grab you a shirt and maybe some boxers?” he asked. He walked over to the dresser and pulled out a white t-shirt and navy boxers. “Here ya go.” He tossed them on the bed in front of you.

You placed your coffee on the nightstand. “Thanks.” Clutching the sheet to your chest with one hand, you maneuvered your head and other arm through the holes before pulling the shirt down without exposing yourself. The boxers you pulled under the covers completely, laying down to shimmy them up.

Steve leaned back. “You do know it’s a bit late for modesty, right?” The corner of his mouth quirked.

“It’s different with the lights on and you staring like a creeper.” You chuckled then pulled the covers to the side revealing the outfit that threatened to swallow you. He was much bigger than you gave him credit for.

“You’re adorable. Let’s go to the kitchen and I’ll make you some breakfast.”

You followed him into the living area but spotted your purse near the front door and went to retrieve it. Rummaging inside, you found your phone but your wallet was nowhere to be seen. You looked on the floor and under the couches hoping it had fallen and slid across the floor.

“What’s wrong?” Steve asked.

“My wallet. It’s gone. I can’t find it.” This was not how you wanted to start your day. Everything had been going so well.

“You reached for it at the restaurant. Could it had fallen out there?”

“I suppose it could have.” Did you remember it being in your purse after the check came? You couldn’t be sure.

He grabbed his phone from the counter in the kitchen. “I’ll call the restaurant to see if they have it.”

“Ok, thanks. I need to call my best friend. She worries if I don’t check in every day.” Lifting your phone, you pressed the button, waiting for the cracked screen to light up. Nothing happened. Again, and again you tried. You knew you should still have battery life left. This just wasn’t shaping up to be your morning.

Steve walked back into the room. “Restaurant’s not open yet and the dry cleaners called. It seems they’ve lost your clothes—What’s wrong, baby?”

“My phone finally died. I can’t call my friend, Lindsey. She’ll be worried sick. She was so against me moving to the city. My wallet is gone. I’m going to have to cancel all my cards and get a new license. I don’t have any clothes. Everything’s just going all wrong.” You wanted to punch something or cry, maybe both.

He was by your side in an instant, scooping you into his arms, and sitting you on his lap on the couch. “Shh. These are all minor things. We’ll call the bank. No big deal. Your friend will have to learn to that you are an adult and have a life of your own. She’ll be fine. We’ll get you back to your apartment, but first, let me make you breakfast. There’s no rush in leaving is there?”

You took a deep breath. He was right. These were easy fixes. Lindsey did need to learn to back off a bit. She was constantly texting you and although you appreciated her love and concern, you didn’t like feeling like you had to be at her beck and call. She could wait to learn about your date.

“How do pancakes sound?” He rubbed the small of your back.

“Yes. Pancakes sound great.”

________________________________________________________________

The rest of the weekend was a hedonistic blur. You never left his apartment instead you feasted on delivered food, watched movies in bed, and to top it all off, you were pretty sure you were now ruined for other men. When Sunday night rolled around, you finally asked Steve for a ride home.

“I’ll set my alarm and take you home early enough to get to work on time,” he said, leading you back to bed.

The next morning you rolled over, finding an empty bed next to you. You sat up and looked at the clock. “Shit!” Work had started 30 minutes ago. You grabbed a shirt and raced through the apartment looking for Steve only to find him at the kitchen table reading the paper and drinking his coffee. “Why didn’t you wake me up?” you asked.

He set his paper down. “You needed the sleep.” He leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms.

You couldn’t believe his nonchalant response. “I need my job too,” you pressed.

“No, you don’t. I’ll take care of everything from now on. We’ll go get some of your things later today and bring them over here.”

Your eyes widened. “I’m not moving in with you.” Stepping away from the table, you stared at the man in front of you, the realization that he was still a stranger creeping into your mind.

“Why not?” The muscle in his jaw ticked as his gaze intensified.

“I barely know you. You barely know me.” You shook your head. This had to be a misunderstanding. He couldn’t seriously want you to quit your job and move in after only a weekend.

He folded the paper and stood. “Well, I’ve spent enough time to know when I’ve found a good thing—”

“But what about what I think?” you interrupted, earning a small scowl.

He moved around the table, placing his hands on your shoulders. “You’ll come to see that I’m right, and you’ll learn to trust that I know what’s best for you.”

You tried to shrug out of his grip. “That’s not how this works. I have a life. I have a job. I’m not just going to give all that up.” Retreating to the living room, you grabbed your shoes and moved toward the door. Turning the knob, Steve reached above you, slamming it shut. A scream was smothered by his hand as he pulled you away from the door.

How could this be happening? This was not how this was supposed to go. He was supposed to be your knight in shining armor. Your dream come true. Not your nightmare. You pulled at the arm holding you close to him while reaching once more for the doorknob.

“I was really hoping you wouldn’t make me do this.” He spun you around, tossing you over his shoulder. Ignoring your protests as you kicked and hit at him, he tossed you on the bed and grabbed some rope from underneath the bed frame.

Tears flowed freely as he tied your wrists, anchoring them to the headboard. “Please let me go,” you cried.

He leaned forward, kissing your brow. “Never.”

__________________________________________________________________

Hours passed. Steve checked on your frequently, making sure all your needs were met. Except for your freedom, of course. Had you been sick or injured you would have enjoyed the attention. But his constant presence was currently just another source of annoyance.

You heard his phone ring, and the thoughts of screaming for help died down as you heard the serious tone of his voice. Leaning towards the door as far as your tether would let you, you tried to make out what he was saying. Maybe you could use what he was saying to formulate a plan.

“Yes, I see, Officer. I’m not concerned but could you send me the pictures anyways. Thank you, I appreciate it and all the hard work you guys do.”

Officer? Damnit. You had ruined your chance because of your damned curiosity. If you had screamed, maybe they could have found you. You could have been freed.

The door to bedroom swung open. “You naughty little girl. You know, I thought I had seen you before the park. At a coffee shop, bookstore…I thought we were meant to be, and you were going to let me think it was fate that brought us together, weren’t you?

Shrinking back against the headboard, you pulled your knees to your chest. “What are you talking about?”

“Lindsey called the police after you didn’t get back to her and didn’t go into work today. The police got your landlord to open the apartment for them and you know what they found? I can see from the look on your face, you have a pretty good idea. They found a wall covered in pictures of me. Notes with times, days, and locations I frequent. They were worried you were stalking me and wanted to let me know to be on the lookout.”

Shit. Tears blurred your vision. He was never supposed to know. You were going to get rid of all that stuff as soon as you got home.

“No. No. No. You don’t get to cry right now. I’m going to ask you questions and you are going to answer them. Do you understand?” He produced a syringe, sticking it in your neck. “This is will help you answer truthfully.”

It pinched and stung. You choked back the tears threatening to spill.

“Did you move here to find me?” he asked.

“Yes.” The answer flowing from your lips without hesitation.

“Did you follow me?”

“No.”

“Then explain this.” He showed you a picture of your wall.

“Paparazzi pictures. I looked in the background for clues to where you went, waited around, and eventually figured out when you’d be there.”

“Quite the detective, aren’t we? Were you really lost in the park?”

You shook your head. “I was hoping you would help me, and we could meet.”

“Why? Why me?” he demanded.

“I read about you when I was little. No one I met ever compared to Captain America. You were the perfect man. The only man for me.”

“Well, sweetheart, I underestimated you. I bought this innocent act hook, line, and sinker. Was it all an act? Were you really a virgin?”

Warmth spread across your face as you nodded.

“Why were you still a virgin?”

“I was waiting…” You squeezed your eyes shut hoping this would end soon.

“Waiting for what?” His weight joined yours on the bed. He gripped your chin, lifting your face. “You were waiting for me, weren’t you? You moved here to be with me. This is what you’ve always wanted.”

“Not like this. Not without a choice.”

“Oh, honey. You made your choice long ago. This is how it was always meant to be. You need someone to take care of you. To take charge. All I did was speed things along. Why waste months, years? You’ve always wanted to be mine. Now you are.” He pressed a chaste kiss to your lips. “We’re going to be so happy.”


End file.
